The Arranged Marriage
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: The Li and the Kinomoto parents have planned an arranged marriage before Syaoran and Sakura were born, the same was done for the Daidouji and the Hiiragizawa. However, Sakura, a rebellious girl doesn't stand too well to relationships...what will happen?
1. The Wild Goose Chase

The Arranged Marriage 

Chapter 1: The Wild Goose Chase

On a dark night in Tomoeda, a shadow appears over a sleeping girl with auburn hair. In a swift moment, she is carried out of the room and into a car then a plane…

On a private jet

"Oi…Tommy..."

"Yes Sakura dear?"

"Why the fuck am I tied up and on a plane with you?"

"…"

"…TOMMY! IM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUTTA THESE ROPES!"

"Ehehehe…"

"YOU USED STEEL?!"

"…well, I had to Sakura-chan, if I didn't you'll break regular ropes so easily."

"DAMNATION!!!!"

"Sakura! Watch your language!"

(String of curses from Sakura)

Somewhere in Hong Kong

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"What is it Eriol?"

"We have to go the airport."

"For…"

"Dude, you seriously forgot what your mom told you?"

"?" (pause as Syaoran thinks for a while)

"One hint, fiancée."

(String of curses from Syaoran)

Sakura Kinomoto, a 16-year-old girl with emerald eyes growled angrily as she now sat in…Hong Kong…well on one of the benches in the airport. The place she didn't want to go the MOST! There was one MAJOR reason. She was the fiancée of someone called Syaoran Li, the heir the Li Estate. It seems that her parents and his parents arranged this "marriage" when they were babies. So…her and this "Li guy" had no say in this. Still, she needed someone to blame, so…HE WAS THE PROBLEM! Next to her sat her mischievous camera-taking freak of a cousin, Tomoyo. Yes, she loved Tomoyo, but sometimes Tomoyo took it WAY too far. She was still tied up and several guards stood by her and her cousin.

"Hey…Tommy?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face as she realized something.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she was typing things into her sidekick.

"Goodbye." With that final word, the steel rope around Sakura disappeared into glittering dust and Sakura as well disappeared.

"SAKURA!? Crap…I forgot about her cards…" Tomoyo yelled orders to the bodyguards who immediately spilt up to find Sakura. As she sank back into her seat, a small yellow looking stuffed animal popped up.

"Uh…Tomoyo…you know it's possible she'll use FLY to go back to Tomoeda?" the yellow looking stuffed animal said.

"Crap…but don't forget, Sakura's kinda slow. But I guess it's still a good idea that I give a heads up to my fiancée ASAP." Tomoyo sighed as she immediately IMed her fiancée.

In a shiny black convertible with the sign of the Li symbol across it, a blue haired male whipped out his sidekick as it beeped. Next to him, a brown haired male sighed with closed eyes as he knocked his knuckles on the seat.

"Hey Natsuki, switch highways quickly." The blue haired male said as he leaned forwards to tell the driver. "Ya, over there."

"Eriol, what's wrong?" the brown haired male asked as he opened his eyes which displayed a fiery amber color.

"Seems like your fiancée ran off as soon as she got here." Eriol replied back with grim blue eyes.

"Oh…I see…" (one second passes) "WTF!??!"

Sakura reappears near the highway. "Man…why the hell did I forget I had my Sakura Cards?" She whips her hair around as she hears the speeding of a black convertible. On instinct, she muttered a quick "Jump" and leaped into the air as she jumped over the car. She let out a string of colorful words as the black convertible veers to a stop on the desolated highway, one of the doors opens and a brown-haired boy comes out as well as a blue-haired one.

"Hey, Syaoran, I think that's Sakura." The blue haired one said to the brown haired one. The one seemed to be called 'Syaoran' faced her and finally their eyes met, amber clashing with emerald.

Sakura glared, breaking the staring contest with Syaoran who blinked as she opened her mouth to say something. "If you're my so-called fiancée…there's no way in hell am I going to be here for more than a few mere seconds." And with that statement, she swiftly used DASH. Syaoran blinked for one time and then his anger sign appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO LOOK DOWN AT ME LIKE THAT!" Syaoran growled, he whipped out his cell phone and ordered for his motorcycle to be sent to him in about 5 seconds, or else there will be hell to pay. Within that time, he was on his motorcycle as it got there PRETTY fast and he was roaring down the highway after the fading Sakura. Eriol simply sweatdropped and told Natsuki to drive him to the airport so he could meet his fiancée.

Sakura was enjoying her freedom but she felt a change in air behind her, as she looked behind, she saw a speeding motorcycle about 500 feet from her. She smirked, seems like it was a game of cat and mouse. She whispered two words, "CREATE" "ILLUSION" and within a while 10 images of her on a motorcycle appeared. Meanwhile, Syaoran sees several 'Sakura' appear and summoned several blasts of his chi and shot them at all of them. However those doppelgangers swiftly dodged all of them and Syaoran gritted his teeth, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I see, you're Tomoyo. Pleased to make your acquaintance dear fiancée, I'm Eriol." Eriol kissed Tomoyo's hand as an English gentleman usually did.

"As am I, so where's your cousin?" Tomoyo asked curiously with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, on a wild goose chase with your cousin." Eriol replied.

"Aww…I want to film it." Tomoyo sighed as she held her camera sadly.

"I'll take you there. Natsuki, drop off all the luggage at the penthouse and then mind meeting us later in like 2 hours by Red Dragon Lake? (I'm making this up ok?)"

"Yes sir." Natsuki replied as he set out to those orders.

"Tomoyo darling, you don't fear heights do you?" Eriol asked worriedly.


	2. The Chase Continues!

The Arranged Marriage

**The Arranged Marriage**

Chapter 2: The Chase Continues!

Syaoran gritted his teeth. How dare his 'fiancé', Sakura look down on him! He was the hottest bachelor in Hong Kong! And the first words she said to him were, "If you're my so-called fiancée…there's no way in hell am I going to be here for more than a few mere seconds." Okay, so she wasn't alright with the arranged marriage, but there was NO reason why she should despise him at first sight! He sped up on his motorcycle, going over the motorcycle's speed limit. He whipped out several talismans murmuring a few words. The motorcycle, whizzed passed several of the 'Sakuras' due to the magical energy gathered from the talismans. During his motorcycle's acceleration, Syaoran had grabbed the sword penchant around his neck, and transformed it into a full sword. He made a slashing movement; too fast to be seen, but looked as through he was only moving it up. Several of the 'Sakuras' flashed then disappeared with a poof. Only four remained. He grinned wolfishly and accelerated more.

'DAMNATION' Sakura along with her created illusions had looked back seeing her fiancé speed up and destroyed most of her created mirror-selves of her. 'This guy's more annoying than he looks!' Sakura thought furiously. She raised her left hand then assumed it to summoning position, her other creations did the same. Her cards, Firey, Watery, Windy, and Earthy whipped out in her hand. "FIERY! CAUSE A FIRE OF WALL TO BLOCK HIM! EARTHY, CREATE A FOREST! WATERY AND WINDY, COMBINE TO CREATE A WATER WHIRLWIND!" Her cards bowed to her, as well as her illusions, and then swerved in back of her to obey her commands.

Above, in the sky, Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on his summoned Sun Staff. As Eriol was the reincarnation of "Clow Reed", a powerful magician in the past, he obtained the powers of his predecessor as well as his memories. Tomoyo squealed with pleasure.

"Eriol! It's so wonderful that I get to film kawaii Sakura and Syaoran spending time together! They're bonding aren't they?" Tomoyo said happily. Eriol smiled and replied, "Of course they are, Syaoran's even smiling." Both of the people mentioned immediately flinched. 'WTF was that!?' both Sakura and Syaoran thought. Suddenly a gust of wind blew towards the couple in the sky, and Tomoyo lost her grip around Eriol's waist with her right hand. As she started to fall, Eriol grasped her hand, and then in a flash held her bridal style with one arm, while the other held the staff. Tomoyo blushed full, and Eriol worriedly asked if she was okay.

Meanwhile with Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran had successfully managed to quench the fire with his water talismans, got through the forest with no problems, and made the water whirlwind subside to a breeze with his slashing of the sword. Syaoran was getting tired of chasing Sakura, so he pulled out one card, that he managed to obtain a copy of, and said the word. "Time." While Sakura with her copies froze, Eriol deflected the Time card from happening to him and Tomoyo by creating a time shield. Syaoran got off his motorcycle went to where the Sakuras froze and tapped each until there only remain one that did not disappear. He grasped Sakura around the waist with one arm, then said Time's name again. Time started to flow once again. Sakura blinked. 'Why am I staring at the floor?' She looked up, as she felt someone's arm around her waist. Her emerald eyes once again collided with her fiancé's amber eyes. She blinked a couple more times before she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thank You for my following reviewers, Chibi Strawberry Neko, Musette Fujiwara, rosedreamer101, and sakura-fai.


End file.
